The Warners Take Manhattan
by mickys411
Summary: Yakko, Wakko and Dot stow away with Dr. Scratchansniff on a trip to New York City, where the four find themselves on an adventure which includes a run-in with some bank robbers
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day on the Warner Brothers movie and tv studio lot.  
Ralph the security guard was keeping watch on who was entering and exiting the lot, while eating a donut as a mid morning snack, stars and filming crew walking back and forth sound stages, and in the office of Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, who was the psychologist to the celeberities, he was having a meeting with three notorious clients that were known for running amoke around the lot.  
They were the Warner siblings, better known as Yakko, Wakko and their sister Dot.  
On this day, the three were called to see the therapist, who was also the unofficial guardian of the trio, after they did what studio president Thadeus Plotz called despicable.  
Correction, beyond despicable.  
"Vell now what have ve learned today?" the doctor asked the Warners.  
"Never dump a truck load of tapioca pudding in Mr. Plotz's office," Yakko, Wakko and Dot replied at the same time.  
"But he said it was his favorite," Dot pointed out.  
"And he was very upset when the cafetria ran out of it," added Wakko.  
"So we thought we surprise him with a truck load," Yakko concluded.  
"Mr. Plotz likes to eat tapioca pudding not swim it! said Dr. Scratchansniff with a sigh, Looks like ve're going to loss another cleaning lady when she sees the mess in Plotz's office.

Just then, the four of them heard a sound.  
It was that of a woman, covered in tapioca pudding screaming.  
"I quit Mr. Plotz!  
You don't pay me enough to clean up that big of mess!" the cleaning woman snapped as she marched to the elevator.  
"Here ve go again.  
Look see if you kidez can behave yourselves vhile I'm away for the next veek," Dr. Scratchansniff told the Warners.  
But the trio got distracted about the going away part.  
Yakko and Dot grabbed each of the doctor's arms, while Wakko took hold of his legs  
"Going away?  
We are we going Paris? asked Dot.  
"Wisconsin?" asked Wakko.  
"Or maybe to Rio?  
Helllloooo Island nurse!" added Yakko.  
Dr. Scratchansniff managed to pry the Warners off of his limbs and explained to them what he meant.  
"Listen kidez, vhen I mentioned about going away I meant I was going away only me.  
I'm leaving for a conference in New York for a veek and I vant you three to behave vhen I'm not here," he said.  
"By why can't we go with you?" Dot asked.  
"Because this trip is for conference trip for p-sychitrist grown-ups only and you three are just kidez.  
So you will have to stay here.  
I'm make sure to have the nurse and Ralph look in on you while I'm gone."

A short time later, after their meeting with Dr. Scratchansniff, the Warners were back at their home, which was the studio water tower.  
"Who does Dr. Scratchansniff think he is to call us kids?" Dot asked her brothers.  
"Yeah, he can't treat us like kids," Wakko added.  
"Maybe because we really are kids," Yakko pointed out.  
And not only were the trio really kids, but they were acting like kids, despite have what was considered an adult conversation.  
Dot had on dress up clothes, while having a tea party with her stuffed animals, Wakko played with his toy cars and trucks, and Yakko was having a make-believe battle with his army men figures.  
"It's just not fair that we have to stay home, while Dr Scratchansniff gets to go on a trip," Dot pouted.  
"I wish we can go with Scratchy to New York," Wakko added.  
Just then, a thought came to Yakko.  
"Maybe there is a way we can go on Scratchy's trip and without him knowing," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

A week later, Dr. Scratchansniff took his trip to New York, for the conference.  
It was during his flight and arrival that for the first times in ages, he felt calm and relax.  
Although he was quite confuse to why his suitcase was heavy.  
"Why does this thing veigh like a ton of bricks?  
I didn't think I packed this much," said Dr. Scratchansniff, as he nearly dragged the luggage into his room.  
He lugged the suitcase onto a dresser and undid the hooks.  
As the case opened, three figures popped out.  
It was Yakko, Wakko and Dot.  
"Hello Scratchy!" the Warners spoke at once.  
Dr. Scratchansniff screamed.  
"AHHH!" he went.  
"Did you miss us?" asked Dot, before she and her brothers planted three kisses on the doctor's face.  
After spitting a bit from the kisses, Dr. Sratchansniff looked to the trio and said, "Vhat are you doing here?  
How did you get here?  
And how did you get in my suitcase?"  
"Which order did you want those questions answered?" asked Yakko.  
Meanwhile, Wakko crossed his legs and said, "Can it wait a bit?  
I have to use the potty."  
He then ran into the bathroom.  
"Good thing you opened your case in time," said Dot.  
"Or you would've been very sorry," Yakko added.  
Just then, the three heard the noise of a toilet flushing and Wakko emerged from the bathroom.  
"Ahhh, I feel much better," he said.  
"Now then, can you kidez please tell me how you stowed away in my suitcase?" asked Dr. Scracthansniff.  
"We hitched a ride on the back of your cab, and while you weren't looking when you paid the driver, we snuck into the case," Dot explained.  
"So, looks like we're going to be spending the entire week in New York City with you Scratchy," said Yakko.  
"Oh no no no no no!" spoke the doctor.  
"Oh yes yes yes yes yes!"  
"No, I'm calling a cab right now to take us back to the airport and sending you back home."  
As Dr. Scratchansniff was about to pick up the phone in the room, Yakko, Wakko and Dot took notice of the large screen TV in the room.  
"Hey let's watch some cartoons," spoke Dot.  
"No, there's a Don Knotts marathon," Wakko debated.  
"No about the "adult" channel?  
Hello, nurse!" Yakko suggested.  
However, when the trio turned on the TV, what appeared on the screen was the news.  
"And in the latest breaking news story, all New York City airports have been shut down, due to a strike brought on by all it's employees," said the news anchor woman.  
"And judging by the looks of it, the strike will most likely last about a week," the news anchor man added.  
Dr. Scratchansniff was not at all happy by this outcome.  
"Well, looks like you kidez are stuck here with me for the week," he sighed.  
"Hooray!" Yakko Wakko and Dot shouted at once.  
"I call dibs on the bed!" proclaimed Dot.  
"Us to!" Yakko and Wakko added.  
The three Warners then got on the lone bed and began to jump up and down on the mattress.  
"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" the trio sang out at the same time.  
Dr. Scratchansniff simply sighed and said, "This is going to be a long veek."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, while all three Warners slept in the large sized bed that was meant for him, Dr. Scratchansniff tried his best to be comfortable, as he slept on the floor.  
Of course, Dr. Scratchansniff was woken bright and early the next morning, by Yakko, Wakko, and Dot jumping up and down on him as the three said, "Wakey Wakey Scratchy!"  
"I vas hoping this vas a dream, but it's a nightmare," he sighed, as he got himself up off the floor.

It was tough enough for Dr. Scratchansniff had to share his room and give up his bed to the Warners, but he also had to share the bathroom with them.  
As he loudly knocked on the door, the doctor called out, "Hurry up in there!  
I've got to shower and shave for my meeting!"  
All the meanwhile, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were taking a bubble bath.  
Moments passed before the Warners emerged from the bathroom.  
The trio were dressed in fluffy robes and towels on their heads.  
"All yours doc," spoke Yakko.  
However, when Dr. Scratchansniff walked into the bathroom, he got cascaded by a mountain of bubbles, which were leftover from the Warner's bath.  
"Vy me?" sighed Dr. Scratchansniff as a few bubbles escaped from his mouth.

A short time later after breakfast, and a quick catch of the news to see that the airports were still on strike, Dr. Scratchansniff made a disision on what to do with the Warners.  
He couldn't take them to the meetings with him, as they would cause too much chaos, yet it wouldn't be fair for the trio to be trapped in the hotel room all day, so as along as Yakko, Wakko and Dot were in the big apple, the doctor thought of letting them enjoy themselves.  
Just as long as they were safe and careful.  
"Now, watch out for anyone or anything unusual, because this town is full of craziez, what a minute who am I talking to?" said the doctor, as he realized that who can be stranger than the Warners.  
"Don't worry Scratchy," spoke Yakko.  
"We'll be fine," said Wakko.  
"Good thing I brought my pet, if anyone approaches us," added Dot, as she opened a small white box, which contained a scary looking creature that popped out and spooked Dr. Scratchansniff.  
While clutching his chest, getting over the look of Dot's "pet", Dr. Scratchansniff told the Wanrers, "Just please be careful but have a good time."  
"We will.  
See ya later Scratchy," said Yakko, as he Wakko and Dot skipped out the hotel's front door and down the street, but not before the doctor handed them his credit card, which was only to be used in an emergency.  
Though once the three left, the doctor then had some regrets about giving it to them.

As the trio walked down the sidewalk, Wakko asked, "Hold it?  
Where exactly are we going?  
I mean look at the size of this place.  
The Warners looked up to get a closer view.  
Indeed, New York City is a big place.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot, looked over at what the place known as the big apple had to offer.  
Large skyscrapers, flashing lights, stores, resturauants, and people walking along the streets were clearly visible, as far as their eyes can see.  
"So, where should we go?" asked Wakko asked.  
"How about Park Avenue?" Dot suggested.  
"How about we do what we normally do by walking around aimlessly until we come to something that hits our eyes?" said Yakko.  
"Okay," Dot and Wakko agreed.

The Warners went about their way across town when Dot asked, "Did anyone bring a camera?  
I left mine at home?"  
"I think I may have one," Wakko replied.  
He pulled something out from under his hat, which was his prop bag.  
Wakko began fishing around inside, looking for a camera to give his sister.  
The items Wakko removed from his bag were a rubber chicken, an accordian, a row boat, and a pogo stick, before he reached out a camera.  
"Thank you," said Dot, as he handed the item to her and placed the bag back under his hat.  
She soon stated taking pictures.  
Dot took pictures of everything and anything.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot continued to walk down a block or two, when heading up their way were a group of men, about three of them to be exact, dressed in black, and carrying sacks of what appeared to be cash.

"I can't believe we pulled this off Charlie," said one of the men.  
"Yeah, and best of all, with these masks on, nobody will be able to identify us," Charlie pointed out.  
"That's why you're the boss," spoke the other man.  
"Exactly Fred.  
You, Dale, and I pulled off yet another successful heist."  
Just then, the three men were approached by the Warners.  
"Excuse me can you take our picture?" Dot asked them.  
"Beat it kids, we're in a hurry!" snapped Charlie.  
However, the Warners were oblivious to the robbers responds, as Dot shoved her camera into Fred's hands, as if he was suppose to play photographer.  
"Uh, say cheese," spoke Fred.  
"Cheese!" said all three Warners who gave big smiles to the camera.  
"Thanks mister," said Wakko.  
"How about we all get a photo?" Dot suggested.  
"Great idea," Yakko replied, as he and Wakko pushed Charlie, and Dale together, then grabbed Fred to get in the middle.  
Dot then opened the bottom of the camera and pulled out an instant tripod.  
Just as she got into the picture, Dot said, What a minute, take off those masks.  
I bet you all have pretty eyes.  
Before Charlie, Fred and Dale could protest the idea, Yakko, Wakko and Dot pulled off the robbers masks from their faces.  
"Say cheese!" spoke Dot.  
"Cheese," said Charlie, Fred, and Dale, along with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, as the camera flashed a picture.  
"Thank you," said Dot, before she folded the camera back to it's normal size and setting and took off with her brothers.

"Boss, they took our photo," spoke Dale.  
"Yes, and if that picture gets out of us without or masks, the police will hunt us down," Charlie explained.  
"We gotta get that photo but how?"  
"We have to think of something and quick."  
"Hey boss, at least things can't get any worse," Fred pointed out.  
Just then, Wakko appeared once more.  
"Forgot my prop bag," he spoke, as he grabbed one of the bags of cash and took off.  
Charlie nodded to Dale, who then smacked Fred on the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Warners walked along the sidewalks of the city, Dot asked her brother, "Wakko, didn't you place your prop bag under your hat earlier?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Wakko.  
"So, what's in the bag?" asked Yakko.  
"We'll check later, right now, let's check out the city," Dot suggested.  
Her brothers agreed.  
The trio then spent that time walking along the streets of the big apple.

"Hey, let's check out this place," said Dot, as she, Wakko and Yakko stopped in front of a store that specialized in New York City gifts.  
The three walked into the shop and procced to get their hands on every NYC merchandise item they could carry.  
When they brought the stuff up to the register, the cashier, who had a big smile on her face, from the purchase the Warners were about to asked, "Will that be cash, check or charge?"  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked at one another then answered at once, "Charge!"  
"Well, Dr. Scratchansniff told us to use the card for emergencies," Yakko pointed out.  
"And this is an emergency," Dot added.  
"Because we don't have any cash," Wakko concluded.  
The eldest of the siblings then pulled the credit card that Dr. Scratchansniff gave them out of his pocket and handed it to the cashier, who then swiped it on the register.  
This would not be the only time the Warners would use the doctor's credit card, as they used it in another store or two, plus an exhibit called Big Apple's house of Mirrors, which was similar to a traditional maze of mirrors at a carnival.  
Yakko and Wakko spent much of the time in the mirror maze making goofy faces, while Dot admired her cuteness by batting her eyelashes and making kissy faces.

Once the trio exited it the mirror house, Dot said, "That was fun."  
"So, what should we do now?" asked Yakko.  
Just then, the two heard a sound.  
However, they knew where the source of the noise came from.  
It was Wakko's stomach.  
"Can we take a break?  
I'm hungry," asked the middle Warner sibling.  
"I think that answers the question," said Yakko.  
"Where should we go then to eat?" asked Dot.  
"That's the ticket," replied Wakko, who pointed to a row different pizza parlors.  
The trio looked over the different pizza places, figuring out which one they should go to eat.  
"I pick Original Ray's Famous," said Dot.  
"No let's go to Famous Ray's Original," Yakko suggested.  
"Why not Ray's Original Famous," asked Wakko.  
Just then, four figures, who what appeared to be human height turtles, wearing different color bandanas and matching arm bands, walked out of one of the locations, each carrying a pizza box.  
"Famous Ray's Original is the best dudes and dudette," one of the turtles called out to the siblings.  
"Looks like we have a winner then," said Yakko, as he Wakko and Dot walked into the chosen parlor.

Once they entered, the trio sat down at a booth and server, who showed up seconds later took their order.  
Along with a couple of sodas, Wakko ordered a large pizza with the work, for himself, while Dot and Yakko got themselves a few slices.  
When their drinks and meals arrived, within seconds of being placed on the table Wakko ate his whole pizza in one bite.  
"How was it?" asked Yakko, before eating his own slice.  
"Dielisous," answered Wakko, who then let out a huge, loud, burp.  
This caused everyone in the parlor to look in his direction.  
"Excuse me," said Wakko, with a small, sheepish smile on his face.  
"Thank you for sharing that," said Dot in a sarcastic tone, as she was grossed out by her brother's burping, which was all and every time he did it.  
"Anytime."  
"Before you give us an encore, maybe we can find out what's in that bag," said Yakko.  
Wakko then opened the sack he had grabbed and looked to see what was inside of it.  
A look of shock appeared onto his face.  
"I don't believe it," said Wakko.  
"What is it?" asked Yakko.  
"You should see what's inside."  
"If it's something gross, I don't want to," Dot replied.  
"No, it's money," said Wakko.  
"Are you for real?"  
"C'mon it's gotta be a joke," added Yakko.  
"It's no joke.  
Take a look for yourselves," said Wakko.  
Sure enough, Wakko was indeed telling the truth, as not just he, but Yakko and Dot couldn't believe what they saw in the bag was wrapped and stacks of dollar bills.

The red capped Warner closed up the bag, as he didn't want anyone in the pizza parlor to know what he and his siblings were up to.  
"What should we do with this bag?" Wakko asked his siblings.  
"How about we give it to Scratchy, as a way of saying thank you for letting us stay with him and to pay back for using his credit card," Yakko suggested.  
"I was going to give him a foam Statue of Liberty but I like that idea," added Dot.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Charlie, Fred and Dale were having a meeting in their hideout, which was located by the pier.  
"Boys, we're in some serious trouble here.  
And it's all thanks to those kids were met earlier," said Charlie.  
"Boss, we're back robbers, we can always replace the bag of money they took, Fred pointed out.  
Dale gave him a slap on the back of the head and said, "It's not just the loot, the boss is talking about the picture they took of us without our masks on."  
"Right.  
If that camera along with the photo gets out, the police will hunt us down in a heartbeat.  
We gotta find someway to get those kids and get the picture, plus the cash," said Charlie.  
"Boss, this is a big city, what are the chances of us seeing those kids again?" asked Fred.  
"The boob's got a point, said Dale.  
"Hey boss, Dale, look!" called out Fred.  
He pointed out the window to something, which made Dale and Charlie look out.  
As it turned out, it was Yakko, Wakko and Dot, walking along the pier and taking photos.  
"There they are!"  
Let's get them!" spoke Fred.  
He then earned yet another slap on the back of the head by Dale who suggested another approach.  
"You knucklehead, that will blow our cover.  
I say we follow them a bit and at least find out where they live or the place they're vacationing, and then we can take them by surprise."  
"Good idea, with all these people in the city, nobody will notice anything.  
At least one of you has the brains," said Charlie.  
Fred looked at Dale and muddered, "Teacher's pet," before yet another slap on the back of the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie, Dale and Fred then crept out of their hideout and check to see where the Warner siblings were heading.  
The three crooks followed Yakko, Wakko and Dot across town.  
As it turned out, the Warners were heading back to the hotel to meet with Dr. Scratchansniff.  
On their way, the trio passed a shopping store window.  
That's when Yakko asked his siblings, "Say, do you get the feeling we're being followed?"  
"Funny you should say that, because I thought that way as well," said Dot.  
"Me to," added Wakko.  
Charlie, Dale, and Fred had a feeling that the Warners were catching on to them, so they crammed themselves onto a nearby bus stop bench and covered their faces with a newspaper, as a way of not being seen.  
The Warners looked around to see if they were indeed being followed.  
Once they saw that no one was behind them, the trio shrugged their shoulders and headed to the hotel.  
Shortly after Yakko, Wakko and Dot went on their way, Charlie, Dale and Fred got up from the bench to catch up with them.  
The crooks were finally able to make it to the hotel that the Warners and Dr. Scratachansniff were staying at during their visit.  
"Looks like we miss them.  
Guess that means we can go back to our hideout and just replace the back of cash the kids took," said Fred, who then earned yet another hard hit to the back of his head from Dale, who pointed out, "You dummy, they have that picture of us without our masks and once they show it, the police will get us.  
We gotta find a way to get in to the hotel without attracting attention."  
"Why go inside when we can get a view from out here," said Charlie, who took notice of a group of window washer, about to get on a floating dolly.  
All the meanwhile, a gentleman passed the crooks by as they were cooking up their plan.  
Little did they know that the gentleman was Dr. Scrtachansniff.

The doctor entered his hotel room to find Yakko, Wakko and Dot, bouncing on the bed.  
"Hyia, Scratchy," the trio said at once.  
"Hey kidez," Dr. Scrtachansniff replied, as he sat down in a nearby chair, looking and mostly likely feeling beat.  
"How was you day?" asked Yakko.  
"Terrible.  
"Well, our day was great!  
We spent the day walking around parts of city, and did a mirror maze.  
We took pictures, visited the pier," Dot added.  
"And we had some yummy pizza, Wakko chimed in, before he let out another loud burp and said, Excuse me, I think the pepperoni was a bit spicy."  
I'm glad you three are enjoying yourselves on this trip.  
Unlike me.  
Those other p-sychorists mocked me and asked me about you," said Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"That's a good thing," Wakko pointed out.  
"No it vas not.  
All they did was ask me if I live in the water tower with you kidez, they mocked the way I talked by saying "Varners this and Varners that" and to top it all off, while I was speaking my speech, I got panted!"  
"What does that mean?"  
"He mean this," Yakko replied, as he yanked down the doctor's pants, showing off the polka-dots boxers he was wearing.  
Dr. Scratchansniff yanked up his pants and replied, "Sadly, you're right."  
"Aww, poor Scratchy.  
Let's give him his gift now to cheer him up," said Dot.  
"What gift?" asked the doctor.  
"We got you something as a thank you for letting us stay here with you," Wakko replied.  
"Plus, it gonna come in handy, since we uhhhhh… kind of went overboard using your credit card," Yakko added.  
The trio then presented Dr. Scratchansniff with the bag of money that they had taken from Charlie and his men.  
Dr. Scratchansniff could not believe what was in front of him.  
"Vhere did you get this?" he asked the Warners.  
"Well, we were walking around town doing some shopping and taking photos, when we asked these three nice men to take our picture," Dot explained.  
"So they did, and then all six of us took a photo together, added Wakko.  
"And Wakko here grabbed what he thought was his prop bag and as it turned out it was full of loot," Yakko concluded.  
"Kidez, I don't know what to say," said Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"How about thank you?" Dot suggested."  
"Look kidez Varners, I know you had good intentions and I apricate your thoughtfulness, but this money doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the bank to give to everyone in the city."  
"We're sorry Scratchy," spoke Yakko.  
"We didn't know," said Dot.  
"Does this mean we're going to jail?" asked a now panic Wakko.  
"Don't vorry, nobody is going to jail.  
Tomorrow, ve are going to take the money back to the bank and explain everything," Dr. Scratchansniff assured the Warners.  
"What about your conference?" asked Yakko.  
"I think they can survive without me.  
And after today, I think I can survive without them as well," said Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"Are you mad at us Scratchy?" asked Wakko.  
"At first I was, not because of the money, but that you stowed away in my suitcase, even though I told you three to stay home.  
But, at least I have company on this trip who respect me..for the most part."  
"After we return the money, can I get some of my pictures develop and more film for the camera?" Dot asked.  
"Of course, we'll do anything you vant."  
To some extend," the doctor replied.  
"Yippeee! Yakko, Wakko and Dot said at once.  
"Can we go to one of those places that say "peep show" on the building?" asked Yakko, twitching his eyebrows.  
"No, I was thinking maybe a museum or an art gallery."  
The doctor looked to see that the Warners had fallen asleep as he spoke.  
Apparently, his suggestions had bored the trio.  
"How about Central Park and the zoo?" he asked.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot woke up instantly with big smiles on their faces.

Little did the four of them know, Charlie, Dale and Fred were actually listening and watching what was going on inside the hotel room, as they used the window washer dolly to spy on them, while making it look like they were cleaning.  
"Well boss, should we get them now to get the cash and the pictures?" Fred asked.  
He earned another slap on the back of the head from Dale who said, "Not yet, we have to come up with a plan to get the items without drawing attention."  
"Exactly.  
Plus, breaking through this window is way too messy, Charlie pointed out, Let's head back to the hideout and think of something."  
"Good thinking boss," said Fred, who was leaning on the dolly's level, causing the three robbers to shot straight down, and land on the pavement with a loud thud.  
Fred of course earned yet another slap on the back of the head, courtesy of Dale.  
The sound was loud enough for the Warners and the doctor to hear.  
"Vhat was that?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"I'm not sure, but whoever was here did a lousy job on the windows," Yakko replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Dr. Scratchansniff skipped his conference as he said he would and he and the Warner trio made their plans to return the bag of money to the bank.  
However, little did the four of them know, Charlie, Fred and Dale were following them.  
The idea was suggested yesterday at the hideout while the three patched up their injuries from the fall, by Dale, who got an approval from Charlie, the boss, who denied Fred's idea of re-creating the incident, along with getting another hit on the back of the head from Dale.

As he and the Warners walked along the streets of the big apple, Dr. Scratchansniff felt a bit off.  
"Say kidez, do you have a feeling that we're being watched?" he asked the trio.  
"Funny you said that doc.  
We felt yesterday," Yakko replied.  
Wakko and Dot nodded to what their brother had said.  
"AHCHOO! AHCHOO!" went a sound.  
Dr. Scratchansniff and the Warners looked up to see who had made the noise.  
The four of them saw that it was Charlie, Dale and Fred, who were hiding out next to a flower cart, so that they wouldn't get spotted.  
However, thanks to Fred's sneezing, the crooks were caught.  
"You had to sneeze," Dale snapped at Fred.  
"Sorry, I'm allergic to tulips," said Fred, who earned yet another slap to the back of the head.  
"Hey, it's those nice men who we met yesterday," said Dot, pointing to the criminals.  
"And you're the kids that stole our bag of cash and took our photo," said Charlie.  
"Uh, kidez, I think we should make a run for it," Dr. Scratchansniff suggested.  
The Warners thought it was a good idea as well, as Charlie and his gang had not so happy looks on their face.  
And with that, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Dr. Scratchansniff took off running, with the crooks, gaining up on them.

Dr. Scratchansniff and the Warners ran through the crowded sidewalks to avoid being caught by Charlie and his gang.  
"This way kidez!" said the doctor as he lead Yakko, Wakko and Dot down a flight of stairs, which turned out to be the way to the subways.  
The four cut through the crowds of residents and travelers getting on and off the underground trains.  
"Did we loss them?" asked Wakko.  
"Spotted them boss!" Dale called out.  
"Don't let them out of your sight!" Charlie called out.  
"I'm scared," said Dot, grabbing on to the doctor's leg.  
"Now now Dot, ve'll think of something," he said.  
Just then, Dr. Scratchansniff spotted something in a distance coming their way.  
It was a moving subway train.  
"OK kidez, vhen the train stops here, ve all climb onboard," he said the the Warners.  
"Agree," spoke Yakko, Wakko and Dot at once.  
The subway train then came to a stop and the carts doors opened, letting out and welcoming in passengers, including Dr. Scratchansniff and the Warners.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot got on board first, however just as he was about to join them, Dr. Scratchansniff felt something or rather someone grab his shoulders.  
He looked up to see that Fred was holding him in place.  
"Scratchy!" Yelled Yakko, Wakko and Dot.  
The three were about to run off the subway, but the doors shut before the three could have a chance to do so.  
Afterwards, the subway rode off.

"I got him boss!" shouted Fred.  
This time, it was Charlie gave him slap on the back of the head and said, "You idiot! are you trying to attract attention.  
He doesn't even have the items on him."  
It was true, as Dot had the camera, and Wakko was holding the sack of money.  
"So what should we do with this guy?  
Should we let him go?"  
"He'll go to the police and look for those kids," Dale pointed out.  
"Exactly, let's take him back to the hideout, maybe he can be of some use to us," said Charlie.  
All Dr. Scratchansniff could do at this moment was swallow a massive gulp sound.

As it was planned, Charlie and his gang took Dr, Scratchansniff back to the hideout down at the pier.  
Once the four arrived, the doctor was then tied to a chair.  
"There, all nice and tight," said Fred, as he double knotted the rope around Dr. Scratchansniff's wrists.  
"Vhy are you doing this?!  
Vhat do you vant with me?!" snapped Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"Look pal, those brats of yours have what we want," Charlie replied.  
"And if you're willing to cooropraite, maybe we can work out a deal with them," added Dale.  
"They're not my kids.  
I'm their p-sychitrist, Dr. Scratchansniff pointed out, They followed me on my trip here to the city."  
"So, where did your kids?" asked Fred.  
"How should I know?  
You grabbed me before I had a chance to get on the subway vith them.  
If I did get on vith them, vhat am I doing here?"  
"The old coot's got you there," spoke Dale, who gave Fred, yet another well deserved slap to the back of the head.  
"I'm not a coot!  
I am a p-sychitrist!" snapped Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"Now, now gentlemen, let's be more professional about the situation, said Charlie, If we can't get to those kids, we have the kids come to us."  
"Let's bring them here by saying we're having a party," suggested Fred.  
Dale gave him another slap to the back of the head and said, "You idiot, are you trying to attract attention?  
We have to do it at a place and at a time where and when no one would take notice."  
"Good idea.  
Once I come up with the time and location, you write out the ransom," said Charlie.  
"How come you have more respect for Dale and not for me?" Fred asked the boss.  
"Because Dale's got a better head on his shoulders and knows how this business works.  
Plus if it wasn't for him, I never would had passed 8th-12th grade math and history."  
"Being an honor student had it's ups and downs.  
So, what do we do the doc in the meanwhile?" Dale asked.  
"Let's keep him comfortable, after all he's our guest," Charlie replied.  
"Should I make him some tea?" asked Fred, who once again got another slap on the back of head by Dale.  
"I was thinking more of something else we use for all our "guests"," said Dale.  
"You read my mind.  
"Start playing the record," said the boss.  
"Vhat kind of record?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"It's the type of music we play that drives all our "guests" to the brink of insanity...Polka music."  
"Vonderful! I love Polka music."  
"Looks like we are gonna need something stronger for him," Dale pointed out.  
"Right, put on the tape on," Charlie said to him.  
"With pleasure."  
Dale pushed Dr. Scratchansniff's chair in front of a small tv, pushed a button on and something appeared with seconds on the screen.  
"Yum Yum doddle dum.  
Hahaha," went Baloney, the orange colored dinosaur that stared on a popular kid's show.  
"AAAHHHH!  
NO! NOT THAT! ANTHING BUT THAT!" screamed Dr. Scratchansniff.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the subway train took Yakko, Wakko and Dot to the other side of the city.  
The three hoped that Dr. Scratchansniff was able to catch up to them.  
However, when the trio had no luck in finding the doctor, they took another ride back to Grand Central Station in hopes that they would be able to find him.  
When they got there, Yakko, Wakko and Dot searched everywhere.  
But the three came up empty-handed.  
The Wareners then headed back to the hotel, feeling defeat, sad and worried over the safety and whereabouts of their friend.

"This is all my fault.  
If I hadn't grabbed that bag, non of this wouldn't happen and Dr. Scratchansniff would be safe," sighed Wakko.  
"No Wakko, it was my fault.  
I was the one who asked for a camera to take pictures," said Dot.  
"You're both wrong siblings, it was my fault.  
If I had suggested we stowaway in Scratchy's suitcase and stayed home like he told us to do, none of this would have happened," Yakko pointed out.  
As the Warners entered the lobby, they were greeted by a front desk clerk.  
"Excuse me, are you Yakko, Wakko and Dot?" the clerk asked.  
The Warners nodded yes.  
"Someone dropped this off for you earlier."  
The clerk handed a slip of paper to the trio, before they headed to their room.  
Once they arrived inside the room, Yakko read the notice.  
"You have what we want and we have what you want.  
Meet us at the Statue Of Liberty at midnight with the photos and the bag of cash, and we'll give you back your doctor buddy or else."  
"Oh else what?" asked Yakko.  
Yakko made a slashing motion and sound, with his finger across his throat.  
"I know we should turn the money over to the police or the bank like like Dr. Scratchansniff told us to, but it looks like we have no choice," sighed Dot.  
"Yeah, I want Scratchy to be safe to sis," said Wakko, placing an arm around her shoulder.  
"What should we do Yakko?"  
"I don't know sibs.  
Even I'm not sure what to do," Yakko replied.  
As he looked out the window, something caught Yakko's eye.  
It was a flower cart.  
A thought then came to the eldest Warner.  
"Siblings, I think I've got a plan," said Yakko.

Later on that night, even though it was according to Dr. Scracthansniff at a time he believed was well past their bedtime, the Warners put their plan into action to save their friend.  
The three of them were lucky enough to find a small motor boat to get to their destination, which was the Statue of Liberty, as the boats were all tied up, due to being well after the docks were closed for the night.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot rode in the boat to get across the river and made it to Ellis Island.  
Meanwhile, Charlie and his gang were awaiting the Warners arrival at the base of the statue.  
Along with them, was Dr. Scratchansniff who was tied around the waist with a gag in his mouth.  
"Those brats should be here soon.  
I forgot my watch, does anyone have the correct time?" asked Charlie.  
"Well, let's see if Doffy Dog's big hand is on the 10 and the little hand's on the," said Fred, who once again got another slap to the back of his head by Dale who replied, "It's ten minutes to midnight."  
Just then, the four of them saw something in the distance.  
It was Yakko, Wakko and Dot approaching them.

"It's about time you kids showed up.  
Where's the bag of cash and the pictures?!" Charlie demanded.  
"We have them right here," Yakko answered, indicating a bag that Wakko was holding.  
"And where's Dr. Scratchansniff?" asked Dot.  
"First, you give me what I want, then we'll give you your buddy," said Charlie.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked at each other, nodded, then gave the bag to the crooks.  
Afterwards, Dale shoved Dr. Scratchansniff to the Warners.  
"Doctor Scratchansniff, are you OK?" said Dot.  
The doctor replied with muffles, as he still had a gag in his mouth.  
"What did you say Scratchy?" said Wakko.  
Once again Dr. Scratchansniff muffled.  
"Maybe this will help," suggested Yakko, as he removed the gag from Dr. Scrachansniff.  
"Yum Yum doodle dumb," spoke the doctor.  
"Oh no!  
He's been hypnotized by Baloney!" said Dot.  
"Don't worry, a good night's sleep should snap him out of it," said Yakko.  
"OK, you kids got your buddy back now scram!" said Charlie.  
"We were leaving anyway, said Wakko, with a yawn, It's way passed our bedtime."  
"I love you  
I love me," Dr. Scratchansniff sang, as Yakko, Wakko and Dot lead him to the boat.

Meanwhile, Charlie opened the bag that the Warners had given him and got a rather unpleasant surprise.  
"What a minute!" he snapped.  
Dale looked inside the bag and yelled, "That's not the cash or the pictures!"  
"The kids tricked us!"  
Fred then poked his head in the bag and began to sneeze like crazy, as the bag was completely full of flowers.  
And not just any flowers.  
It was full with tulips.  
"ACHOO! ACHOO!" sneezed Fred.  
"That means those kids still have the pictures and the money!" Dale pointed out.  
"Right!  
Let's get them before they get off the island!" said Charlie.

The meanwhile, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Dr. Scratchansniff, who was still singing the tunes of Baloney were getting into their boat, when they saw Charlie and his gang come after them.  
"Looks like they came on to our trick," said Dot, pointing to the criminals heading for the Warners and the doctor.  
"Looks that way.  
Let's get out of here," spoke Yakko.  
He, and his siblings scrambled into the boat, while, Dr. Scratchansniff was still in a Baloney glaze, needed to be pushed in.  
Start up the motor Wakko," Dot ordered.  
"I captain," Wakko replied, as he pulled on the motor, causing the boat to sped off.  
"Don't let those kids out of our sight!" said Charlie, as he and Dale climbed into their own motor boat.  
"ACHOO! ACHOO!  
Hey, wait for me!" called out Fred, in between sneezing as threw himself into the boat, nearly knocking both Charlie and Dale out.  
"Dummy," snapped Dale, who gave Fred, yet another slap to the back of the head.  
"Enough buffonery!  
After those kids!" snapped Charlie, while Dale started up the motor on their own boat and took off after the Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff.


	7. Chapter 7

"Faster Yakko!  
They're gaining up on us!" said Dot, with a slight scream in her voice.  
"Don't worry, the motor's still going strong," Yakko assured his sister.  
"Does the motor ever run out of gas?" asked Wakko.  
"It shouldn't after all we're the good guys."  
Suddenly, the boat's motor stalled out.  
"I guess we're not so good after all," Dot pointed out.  
"Looks like we're going have to row to shore," said Wakko.  
The three Warners then began to paddle their way away from the criminals and back to the pier.  
"It's still too far for us to paddle!" said Dot.  
"Right, we need more help, Yakko pointed out, as he turned to his brother and said, Wakko, you know what to do."  
Wakko nodded and smacked Dr. Scratchansniff, who was still under the spell of the children's educational character, in the face with his wet paddle.  
That action snapped the doctor back to reality.

"Uh, Vhere am I?  
Vhat's going on here?" said Dr. Scratchansniff.  
He then turned to Yakko, Wakko and Dot and said, "Vhat are you kidez doing out at this hour?  
Don't you know it's past your bedtime?"  
"Uh doc, unless you want to go back into the Baloney zone, now's the time to give us a hand with paddling to get away from those guys," said Yakko, pointing out that Charlie and his gang were catching up to the Warners and the doctor.  
Dr. Scratchansniff picked up a spare oar in the boat and bean the paddle quickly, along side Yakko, Wakko and Dot.  
However, even with the four of them rowing, the crooks were still gaining a faster pace.  
"Looks like ve're in for it now," said Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"No, drastic times call for crazy measures.  
Sis, you know what to do," Yakko told Dot.  
"You got Yakko," Dot replied to her brother.  
She then began to turn Wakko's tail, picked him up, placed his head under water, and the boat began to pick up speed again.  
Perhaps too much speed.  
The boat was going faster than it had been on the regular motor and it was ramming quick for the pier.  
"AHH! Ve're going to crash!" screamed Dr. Sctrachansniff, as he threw his paddle aside and covered his eyes.  
And sure enough, he was right, as the small motor boat bounced several times on the water, before crashing into the boat house at the pier.

Once the four of them made their way out from under a flag sail, Yakko said, "Uuuuhh, I think that was a bit too much gas."  
"Must have been from the Coney Island dogs we had for lunch, Wakko pointed out, before letting out a large burp as well, and saying, Excuse me."  
"Once again, thanks for sharing," said a sarcastic Dot.  
"Anytime."  
"Are you kidez OK?" asked Dr. Sractchansniff.  
"I'm fine," said Dot.  
"Same here," added Yakko.  
"Me to," answered Wakko.  
The four of them freed themselves from the flag and got up when they heard someone call out to them.  
"You won't be for long." spoke the person.  
The three Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff looked up to see that Charlie and his gang were heading in their direction.  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot grabbed on to the doctor for safety, while he himself began to shake with fear.  
However, just as the criminals were about to head towards, a flashing light appeared.  
"This is the police, we have you surrounded!" called out a voice.  
Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Dr. Scratchansniff all raised their shaky arms up.  
However, a team of about 6 or seven uniformed police officers bypassed the Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff, making their way to Charlie and his gang.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dale snapped at the officers.  
"You're under arrest for bank robbery," the police office replied.  
"We're innocent we tell you  
Innocent!" Charlie tried to explained.  
"Then explain your calling card we found at the scene when we arrived at the bank?" said another officer.  
"What calling card are you talking about?" asked Dale.  
"This calling card."  
The office handed what looked like a typical business card that read, Crooks R Us, You Friendly Neighborhood Bank & Jewelry store Robbers, Car Thieves, Purse Snatchers, Money Laundry and Black Market Experts.  
C.E.O. Charles "Charlie" Duncan, Dale Martin and Fredrick "Fred" Milton co-workers.  
Charlie and Dale knew exactly who they believed was stupid enough to create business cards describing their business that they wanted to keep annoyomus.  
"I thought it was a good way of letting people know who we are, along with telling fellow crooks who try to take our turf," Fred pointed out.  
Charlie and Dale looked at one another, nodded and both of them, despite now wearing handcuffs on their wrists, both gave Fred yet again another well deserved slap to the back of his head.

As the officers were taking Charlie and his gang away, the captain of the police approached Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"Is everyone here OK?" the police captain asked.  
"I'm alright.  
Vhat about you kidez?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked the Warners.  
"We're fine," Yakko, Wakko, and Dot replied at the same time.  
"I'm glad everyone's fine, but what I'd like to know is what the four of you are doing out here this late at night," said the police captain.  
"It's a long story officer," said Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"It's late, and I'm positive it's way pass the bedtime for the kids.  
I'll give you four a ride in my car home and you can come by the station in the morning and tell us everything."  
"Actually officer ve're tourists and ve have a lot to explain."

And sure enough the next morning, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Dr. Scratchansniff went down to the police station, telling the captain and the other officers what happened.  
The Warners also brought with them to the station the bag of cash that they took from Charlie's gang.  
Also at the station was the manager of the bank, where the robbery had taken place.  
After Yakko, Wakko and Dot handed him the bag of cash, the manager counted the money and to his surprise and relief, not one dollar was taken out.  
The police and the manager of the bank then had a meeting about the situation, while the Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff waited for an answer.  
A few moment later, the police captain and the bank manger told Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Dr. Scratchansniff what the out come will be.


	8. Chapter 8

On that very same day, Charlie and his gang of Dale and Fred were convicted of robbery of banks and auto, racketeering, kidnapping, theft, along with damaged to private and public property.  
The three men received a forty year prison sentence, with no chance of parole anytime soon.  
In fact, it was during their sentencing when Fred asked about getting out for good behavior, to which the judge answered no and Dale and Charlie gave Fred yet another slap to the back of his head.  
Meanwhile, The Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff were praised by not just the police but by the manager of the bank for their honesty for wanting to return the cash to the bank.  
It was Dr. Scratchansniff who pointed out that Yakko, Wakko and Dot also saved him from the crooks as well.  
And Yakko, Wakko and Dot pointed out it was the doctor who taught them to about being honesty and doing the right thing.

The next day was a big day for the Warner siblings and the doctor, as they were getting honored by the citizens, mayor and city of New York with a small ceremony.  
The mayor spoke, "As mayor of this great city of New York, I would like to give thanks to Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, along with the Warner Brothers."  
"And the Warner sister," Dot pointed out.  
"For being heroes to our fair city in stopping crime from some well known criminals, who have gotten what they deserved and have now received their punishment.  
Today, we name Dr. Otto Scrtachansniff, Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner heroes for the day.  
And now we present to the four of you medals of honor along with a key to the city for each of you," the mayor concluded.  
After placing medals around the necks of Dr. Scratchansniff and the Warners, the four of them were then given personal large sized "keys" in which at that time Wakko attempted to take a bite out of his, only to leave an imprint of teeth marks.  
"Wakko, why did you try to eat your key?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"I thought there was chocolate inside," Wakko answered.  
"Everyone look this way and smile," a photographer said to the four, to which they did as the camera snapped a picture.

A few days later, after the trip and returning back to California, Dr. Scratchansniff along with the Warner siblings were called into the office of Thadeus Plotz.  
The doctor of course was nervous, thinking he, Yakko, Wakko and Dot or all four of them were in trouble.  
However, when everyone entered the office, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and especially Dr. Scratchansniff were surprised to see that the C.E.O. of Warner Brothers was actually smiling.  
"Uh, should we call an ambulance?" Yakko asked the doctor.  
"Otto, I have to admit, at first I wasn't thrilled at all when we found out the Warners joined you on your trip, but after seeing this, I'm glad it all turned out for the best," said Thadeous Plotz, showing Dr. Scrtachansniff, Yakko, Wakko and Dot a newspaper, featuring the photo of the four of them from the day the mayor of New York City honored them.  
"I felt that way to sir.  
But I vas glad the kidez came along and ended up staying, Dr. Scratchansniff added, After that, I got more respect at my conference by my peers and they all vanted to meet the Varners as vell."  
All three Warners jumped onto the doctor's arms and spoke all at once, "We're happy you feel that way Scratchy."  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot then gave Dr. Scratchansniff three big kisses on his face.  
He then politely shooed them out of his arms and spat out the kisses.  
"You know Otto this gives me an idea," said Thadeous Plotz.  
"Vhat do you have in mind sir?" asked Dr. Scratchansniff.  
"Well, since that trip you took to New York City with the Warners turned out to be very successful, what do you think about taking them on another one with you?  
Think of the publicity the studio will get now that you and the Warners are semi-celeberities.  
I believe you have some vacation time coming up, right when we have to fumigate the water tower."  
Dr. Scratchansniff didn't like where this conversation was heading.  
"Well, I um," was all he could say to the studio president.  
The doctor was feeling the same way the day before receiving the credit card bill from that New York City trip that almost made him faint.  
Now between the high bill and now the news of taking another trip it was becoming overwhelming for Dr. Scratchansniff, who really did faint this time.  
Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Thadeous Plotz gathered around the passed out therapist.  
"Is he OK?" Thadeous Plotz asked the Warners.  
"Let me try to get him up," suggested Wakko.  
He grabbed a cup, pour water from a dispenser into then slapped the water onto the doctor's face, "waking up" him up instantly.  
After coughing and sputtering from the water for a moment, Dr. Scratchansniff said, "Vhat a nightmare I just had.  
I dreamt you vere suggesting I take another trip vith the kidez."  
"I did really say that," said the studio president.  
There was one word or rather one sound for the doctor to answer the response.  
Dr. Scratchansniff let out a loud scream and dashed out of the office.  
"Was it something I said," said Mr. Plotz.  
"Maybe he's just excited over the news," suggested Wakko.  
"Do you think he's on the way to the travel agency to get our tickets?" asked Dot.  
"Let's find out," Yakko replied.  
"Wait for us Scratchy!" Yakko, Wakko and Dot called out to Dr. Scratchansniff as they chased after him.

The End


End file.
